User talk:QueenMe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mistmantle Chronicles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:QueenMe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hallo <3 Jeg så enda en fra Norge her, noe som er koselig :) Jeg er også en super fan av Tåkemantel (og 14 år) og håper på flere bøker (etter bok 5). Meldingen er ikke ment som spam, men ved å sende e-mail til forlaget Bloomsbury Publishing hvor vi ber om flere Tåkemantel bøker så kan vi kanskje få Margaret til å skrive flere. Jeg prøver å få med så mange så mulig, så send den til alle du kjenner ;) Hilsen Samuel R. Glemte visst å signere :) Daquta 17:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Jeg tror ikke det er prologen på bok 6 fordi det står fanfiction helt nederst. Men vet du hvem som har skrevet den? Den var sykt bra <3<3!! Daquta 17:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Nei, men den er BRA!! Glad jeg ikke er den eneste norske her :D Håper vi kan begynne å snakke sammen , så slipper jeg å skrive engelsk hele tiden (noe jeg er elendig på) QueenMe Haha :) <3<3 Vet du om det er noen andre på fra tid til annen? Det virker ganske dødt her ;) Ja.... Jeg lovte vennina mi å lage en bruker til henne, men det er litt lite som skjer her :( Ja, enig. Har laget en Facebook gruppe for å få flere med, men når ingen svarer på meldinger er det vanskelig å få noen med :( Har helt utrolig lyst til å kunne lese en 6er, men det skal mye til... Jaja, alt jeg kan gjøre er å anbefale bøkene videre ;) Utrolig kult :) Men prøv nettsiden devianart.com og søk på Mistmantle, mange bra teininger :D profil bilde mitt er derfra av Urchin og Sepia 8D Vet, sykt mange fine bilder der :) Har til og med sendt rundt Facebook gruppe-linken til noen av de som lagde bildene der. Hvem er din favoritt person i Tåkemantel? :D Urchin så klart, men liker og Fingal ganske godt :D "Kan vi få være med? Spurte Svaneving ivrig. Hvis noe skulle hende med dere, sa Fingal. Kommer faren deres til å bite av meg hodet, skjære sværdet gjennom brystet på meg og sperre meg inne i en tønne i en uke, så kommer han til å slippe moren deres løs på meg og henne er jeg virkelig redd for, klar Korp?" Fingal i bok 4, men jeg må logge ut nå, snakkes en annen dag!! Må hjertet bevare deg <3 Haha, husker også den replikken av Fingal. Jeg tror Fingal og Padra er mine favoritter :) Må hjertet bevare deg også <333 :D Tilbake :D Soffi99 13:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) hei annis :) hei sjer er innpå for å sjekke user talken min veit aldri når u får 2 3 melingerrr ops :O glemte signatur Soffi99 14:01, April 13, 2012 (UTC) sånn skal si det sjer mye her eller hva? hvilken side liker u best annis? Hei !!QueenMe 12:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC)QueenMe Soffi99 15:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) er du innpå? daqua eller QueenMe? nei vel sikkert at du ikke er inn på! Soffi99 11:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Queenie er du der? Hi Hi! I'm Scarletwind. I've been meaning to do this ages earlier, but I'll say it now. Thanks so much for the time and work you've put in! Especially since I'm missing two of the books (2 and 5 (my favorite!!!)). So anyway, thank you! 14:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you know if there is any pictures of Arran in any books? I look but i can not find one. I saw your message on Arrans talk page so i just waned to ask. There are lots of Padra.... But I have not seen an Arran picture.JuneCat (talk) 02:29, November 4, 2012 (UTC) JuneCat That picture of padra and Arran is so cute!JuneCat (talk) 15:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC)JuneCat I know! I Messaged that use Scarletwind. She never messaged back.... I also messaged Hollyfire.... She did not message back either!JuneCat (talk) 19:07, November 4, 2012 (UTC)JuneCat Admins? Do you know how to contact wikia to make admins? You should be admin. We are the only people who still go on this wikia. And admins can advertise wikias right? :) Maybe we can still do something to get people back.JuneCat (talk) 23:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC)JuneCat I think I know how to contact wikia! But it is SO complicated! Do you know who was the the last admin here? JuneCat (talk) 05:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC)JuneCat Hi! JuneCat asked me to make admins, and I agree that you should be one. Do you know what should I do to vote for you? Astar Goldenwing (talk) 17:09, November 26, 2012 (UTC) PEOPLE! :) It's Scarletwind! she came back! She made a lot of edits today! Also a new user came on! People are actually coming back! :) :) :)JuneCat (talk) 16:46, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Halloisann^^ Soffi99 (talk) 14:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I think I might know how to adopt the wiki! If I can do that, then we can make admins. I'm going to try! :) JuneCat (talk) 06:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Furtle or Ouch? Is this Ouch or Furtle? I think it's Ouch, but I am not sure. Reply-Design :( I think only admins can do that. Maybe we can ask Falcon31? JuneCat (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : Falcon31 changed it! Looks nice right? :) --JuneCat (talk) 22:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Of Course it's Okay. Happy Birthday tommarow!--JuneCat (talk) 20:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! --JuneCat (talk) 17:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I have an Idea! (I'm back from the dead by the way) Anyways, I have an Idea! We can share this wikia to Facebook!!! There is a Mistmantle Chronicles group on Facebook and we can share it there! I think like 74 people are part of it, so we can share it there, and people might come to this wikia! I will link the page in a while! -- JuneCat (talk) 03:20, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I can to do it! I'll do it today :) -- JuneCat (talk) 16:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank-You! :) Thank you for the nice introduction! I love the Mistmantle series, and I realized that this wikia still needs work. So I came to help! :) Thank you! :) I look forward to editing with everyone here! :) :) SkittyKat (talk) 23:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Relationships lol, I like Harry Potter too :) Yes, I think it's a good Idea to start adding the character's relationships with others to the page. We can add a 'Relationships' headline, and we can add all the animals! Lets start that! :) Reply Yeah, I'm going to talk to SkittyKat in a while. Hey, I was sort of thinking that maybe we can add some infobox templates to the pages. What do you think? Creating templates are hard, but I'm sure we can do it somehow.. What do you think? I'm going to try to create one! :) JuneCat (talk) 01:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) DID IT :D FINALLY! It took FOREVER to get that template right! I made a template on Gloss. We can do this for each page now. I'll see if I can make more for the books and all that too. :) JuneCat (talk) 01:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay so what we have to do with the templates is it has rows for each box of information. It's easier to do the templates in visual mode. But I also do source mode. So row 1 title is species, and we put down the type of animal in row 1 info. Row 2 title is Home Island, then we put the animals home island. Row 3 title is Gender, then we put wether the animals a boy or girl. Row 4 title is Appearances. We put each book the character has been in, and link it. For visual mode, while your editing, go down to where it says templates. Then click or type in 'infobox'. Then fill it out with the rows above. For source mode, I did Apples template in source mode. I copied and pasted Gloss' template. I just changed the picture, and the gender, species, and appearance info. If you have any other questions leave a message on my wall :) -- JuneCat (talk) 01:41, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Chat Maybe sometime tomorrow? What time works best for you? I think your time zone is 3 hours ahead of mine.-- JuneCat (talk) 23:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin I should've got around to doing this sooner but I've been really busy and have had a lot on my mind...sorry. I've given you and JuneCat admin rights to this wiki, use your powers wisely! Falcon31 (talk) 19:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply I know! :D now we can do a lot more!!! :D-- JuneCat (talk) 00:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi! Congratulations! I'm very glad you are an admin now! Astar Goldenwing (talk) 16:26, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yayy!! Uh, sorry about my inactivity here.. With school, I've been busier than ever, so sorry about that :( Anyways, I spread this wiki to facebook today, and so far, a wikia conributor has joined, and added a LOT to the Threading Code page. It's going to be GREAT!! Do you have a facebook? If you do, maybe we can be friends? P.S.- Isn't it awesome to be admins? :) -- JuneCat (talk) 04:22, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I know! It's fun being admins!! BTW, lets use the chat sometime. What time is good for you? Our time zones are different, so maybe sometime in the morning on Saturday, or Sunday? JuneCat 23:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I will try to login tomorrow early in the morning. Hope we can get on chat! :) --JuneCat 05:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I miss you too! Yeah, I haven't really been on any wiki this month. (my time is pretty limited on wikia now.) Ihave NOT FORGOTTEN about this wiki!! I have not left either! As soon as I have more time on my hands, I'll start to edit more. But I do miss you and my other wikia friends... :( I'll be back!! ---JuneCat 03:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :( Okey :D QueenMe <3 (talk) 05:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Read, please! --JuneCat 05:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hei Annis. D e meg. Sofie!!! :D Ms.KitKat (talk) 16:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC)